Do You Love Me?
by Queen Isa
Summary: When Penelope says those fatal words .. whats the answer she is given and why? Read to find out! Percy/Penny R/R
1. Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: Don't own HP characters they belong to JKR anything else belongs to me.  
  
AN: This'll be switchinbg POVs a lot so hope you're still with me by the end!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you love me?"  
  
You said it softly enough for me to pretend I didn't hear it though we both know I did. The truth is, I don't know how to answer. I shook inwardly, hoping,praying you wouldn't ask again, because I don't know. So I just decided to hide behind my old façade. The façade only you saw through and broke down. You taught me to be human. You taught me not to take life so seriously, and I didn't however I acted it out for my family, you changed me.  
  
Does love change with time? Or time with love?  
  
Because if anything, I was even more in love with you, than when I had first kissed you that day beside the lake. I wanted more than anything when you uttered those 4 fateful words. I wanted to tell you that I loved you more then anything. I wanted to hold you and never let you go.  
  
But I couldn't. Because if I wanted a good,sound job that would make my family proud, I couldn't have an old crush following me around my entire life. I couldn't let Fudge or my family see that I had changed my views just because of a girl. Woman. You.  
  
Why?  
  
Because my pride wouldn't let me. I had to act as though I was still the career obsessed Percy instead of the boy, madly in love with a beautiful girl. No. You were - are- a woman. I wanted to hold you, know that I had found you. But I didn't. Why? Because it was easier this way.  
  
That s the way I always have been. Take the easy route, always go behind work, it's the only thing you can always count on. It's a trait I've noticed in my youngest brother's friend Hermione. She does it too. Only when she is around Ron and Harry that she loses it. I wonder who she fancies Harry or Ron? Any fool would know that Ron was head-over-heels for her. Except for Hermione of course. And Harry? I don't know.  
  
You asked again. Determined to have an answer I couldn't provide. Then I ran away with you calling out my name.  
  
I avoided you for the rest of the term. Why couldn't I? It was only a few weeks until graduation. I did see you, at the end of opposite corridors, laughing and joking with your friends. I wondered, how come you never cried? Then people would have blamed me for it and I could have moved on. I wouldn't have kept a part of you with me.  
  
*~*  
  
7 Years Later..  
  
  
  
"Ah Mrs Hayes, you're here. I'd like you to meet a colleague of mine, Mr Weasley."  
  
I looked at you in shock.  
  
"Penny?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know, I'm evil.. but I want to know what you think before I do another chapter.. if I do. Well R/R!!!  
  
~Queen Isa~ 


	2. Firewhisky and Fred and George

"I'd like you to meet a collague of mine. Mr Weasely." I looked up at you as you uttered my name as shocked as i. "Err.. do you too know each other?"The boss said. We looked at him scornfully. Of course we knew each other the dumb twit!Why else would we be acting like this!? I somehow got through the meeting in one piece..well that is not screaming at Percy and the boss for talking trivial things such as cauldron thickness.Honestly. Men.  
  
Afterwards I walked over to Percy and said "So, would you like to go to The Three Broomsticks for lunch?So we could catch up?" "Yes okay." We Apparated out and Re-appeared in front of the pub. "So what would you like?A Firewhicky?Gillywater?"Percy asked looking at me. "Er.. a butterbeer would be fine thanks."He ordered and we payed and sat at a table. Silence prevailed for the first 10 minutes. "Um..so.did the boss say correctly?Mrs Hayes?"Percy asked. I flushed. "Yes.I am married to Cal Hayes."I said naming the international Quidditch star. "You?" It was now his turn to blush. "No.. I'm not married..No girlfriend either." "Yeah that's cus he's too busy ." "Working on 'cauldron thickness' reports.or.." "Mooning over his ex. Hogwarts girlfriend." I looked up surprised and saw what could only be the infamous Weasely twins. Fred and George. "Fred.George. Don't you have a ghastly joke to play on some poor unsuspecting person that you should be doing?" Percy said through gritted teeth. "This is it Perce "They said in unison sitting down In the booth next to Percy. "Great..Go away or I'll tell Mom you played jokes on innocent people.again." "George paled but Fred grinned. "Well then we'll tell her about you drinking."Fred paused dramatically to look at the bottle that Percy had gotten "Firewhisky." "So, who's the chick?"George asked. "George!"Percy said scandilised. "I'm Penelope Hayes..but you might remember me as Penelope Clearwater at Hogwarts." I said grinning at the twins shaking hands. "Hayes?As in the quidditch star Cal Hayes' wife?" George and Fred said in unison, identical grins on their faces. "You have to come for dinner!Mum'll chuck a spazz if you don't, after she hears we met up with you."Fred said. "Well.. I'm not sure.. we've never rwally met." "All the more reason to!" I saw that it was pointless in saying no as they were not going to accept it. "Well.. okay." "Cool.Tonight 7:30?" "And bring Cal along!"Fred and George said running off.Leaving me alone with Percy. *_*_*_* watt do u think? R&R!!! -isa 


End file.
